Exile Sector
The Exile Sector is an ancient province of the Imperium of Man, resting on the Easternmost bend of the Cygnus Arm within Segmentum Ultima, to the Galactic North of the Dominion of Storms and the Dead World of Formund. Conquered during the Great Crusade personally by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his glorious Ultramarines Legion, the Exile Sector has long been a place of both great glory and unfathomable infamy. Long has it been a turbulent and troubled region, not only for the infamous Warp Storm the River of Exiles, whose wreched mass takes up over a quarter of the Sectors Easternmost regions, but also for her various unexplored and forbidden depths to the Galactic North, the turbulent and wild space of the Galatic West, and thousands of strange astral phenomena and unexplored regions within the core which house many a nightmarish xenos monster and fleet of savage pirates. But regardless, the Exile Sector is home to a vast amount of proud Imperial worlds, hosting teaming legions of Imperial Guard, grand hosts of the Sisters of Battle, and several very distinguished Space Marine Chapters. Amongst these heroic hosts also abound planets ripe with the workings of industry and faith, for the Exile Sector is known most for her vast and sacred Shrine Worlds, whose militant stance trains thousands of would be militia fighters, warrior-priests, and virtuous Adeptus Sororitas. These armies of the faithful, supported by the great conclave of Forge Worlds and Rogue Trader Houses known as the Crimson Consortium, vast legions of the Imperial Guard, and the mighty Adeptus Astartes of the Exile Sector known as the Justicarium, stand against all the madness and corruption of the River of Exiles, forever locked in an endless war for the very soul of the region. Only time will tell, in this grim darkness of the 41st Millennium, if such valiance is in vain. History Planets of Note Harajuku Harajuku is the central world of House Shujinko's dynasty, a world dotted by vast and thriving metropolises whose cities are built in the shadow of the planet's great snow capped mountains. However, she is also home to more humble rural dwellings within the valleys and pine forests, crafted of wood and wax-paper as opposed to the towering edifices of rockcrete and plasglass of the urban centers. House Shujinko essentially rules Harajuku, at the top of a considerable heap of noble born clans and lorships, with the head of the house serving as de-facto planetary governor. The Houses interests and defense of the planet itself are seen to by a mighty a private army known as the Great Guard, a supremely well funded force of professional soldiers outfitted with the finest weapons and armor their wealthy overlords can afford. General law enforcement is handled by the lower clans and their personal security forces, the Ashigaru, ''who also act as PDF, though more in the vein of state troops lacking in the more impressive arsenals of the Great Guard. Tsunagi The fortress world of the House Kai dynasty, ardent ally of House Shujinko. Their architecture shares a similar aesthetic but Tsunagi is much more restrained and almost severe, primary colors being black and white and the natural colors of the stone that make up Kai fortresses. These fortresses are built on the peaks of mountains that dot Tsunagi's surface with cities built around them. Their capital city, Sakhama is built on an island monolith emerging from one of Tsuanagi's vast oceans and is the primary dwelling of the house head, his family and staff as well as their bodyguards. Trade Routes of Note Astral Phenomena/Regions of Note The River of Exiles Forge Worlds/Titan Legions Rogue Trader Houses The various Rogue Trader Houses of the Exile Sector run the gamut, from little more than legitimized privateer fleets run by robber barons to massive Sector spanning conglomerates whose power is not measured in mere wealth but in raw political influence and military mass that their effect on the balance of the Exile Sector is nothing short of paramount. Generally speaking there are several different "Guilds", or loose affiliations, which the Houses of the Exile Sector belong to. First and foremost is the so-called Crimson Consortium, an unspoken alliance between several Rogue Trader Houses and the mighty Forge Worlds of the Exile Sector, whose focuses tend to be upon the exportation and discovery of new technologies and raw resources for the production of more materials for the Imperium's ever hungry war machine. Second is the Aristo League, a collection of the more venerable and wealthy Houses, ever dedicated to holding onto their ancient routes and nepotistic hegemonies within the Exile Sector. These Houses are known for their lack of interest when it comes to large expeditions to the farthest reaches of the Sector and are usually content to exert their considerable influence within regions their forefathers have controlled for eons. Third is the so-called Missionary Brotherhood, a loose but influential grouping of Rogue Traders ever dedicated to spearheading the spread of the Imperial Cult to the obscure reaches of the Exile Sector and fighting the great Wars of Faith that endlessly rage up and down the shores of the River of Exiles. Generally these men and women are driven more by their faith than monetary gain, and lack the more extravagant airs of their aristocratic brethren. Fourth is the Merchant-Militant Allegiance, a disciplined alliance of Rogue Trader Houses whose origins tend to be closely intertwined with the Imperial Navy and to a lesser extent the Imperial Guard, these heavily armed Traders tend to be in support with most Imperial military operations as vanguards for upcoming crusades. Finally, there is the Privateer Guild, made up of younger or declining Rogue Traders who have nothing but a few ships and boundless ambition at their disposal. These Houses are either new and have only just begun establishing themselves or are once venerable Houses that have, though incompetence or sheer misfortune, have lost almost all of their former power and influence. In such a desperate and precarious position, Houses of the Privateer Guild tend to be little more than legitimized pirates and bounty hunters, though some are more intrepid explorers and caviler enraptures. It is these diverse and powerful individuals that make up so much of the Exile Sectors grand folklore and proud traditions. And so within the Exile Sector there is a slightly greater celebrity for even the lowest Rogue Trader than there would be in other regions of Imperial space. House Pyrrhus House Makadon House Pantegrul House Van Utarefson House Aberhamson House El' Oso House Constantine House Valentine Dreaded by the pirate scum of the Exile Sector for thousands of years, House Valentine is one of the more infamous members of the Privateer Guild, the subject of both scorn and fanfare in copious amounts. House Valentine's comparatively recent origins result from a controversial pardon for the infamous Imperial Navy Captain Jacob Valentine in M37, and has since then gone on to become one of the most profitable group of pirate hunters and mercenaries within the Exile Sector. House Valentine's ancient flagship and base of operations, the Siluria Class Light Cruiser, ''Santa Anna Vindictae, ''is a ship so feared for her storied reputation that all but the most bloodthirsty brigand would tremble at her black visage. As the house creed would imply, House Valentine has a reputation for being fiercely independent, constantly striving to remain free of influence beyond their sworn loyalty to the Imperium of Man. Thus, dealings with other Houses or independent entities tend to be curt and purely mercenary. In keeping with this wild streak, House Valentine's main source of income is bounty hunting, a time honored practice within the Exile Sector. House Valentine is regularly contracted by both Imperial Navy and independent entities to hunt down and eradicate various groups of both human and xenos brigands that pollute the Exile Sectors Western and Eastern expanses, and the House has garnered a reputation for being some of the best in their field. It is also in this practice of piracy that House Valentine fulfills its Warrant of Trade, with Prince Wallace Valentine taking his menacing fleet to parts unknown in both the Sector and the wider Galactic East, wreaking havoc across the stars for plunder and glory. House Iruadiv House Wahrheialte House Tiuse Recent newcomers to the cuthroat world of the Rogue Trader, House Tiuse has begun to take an interest in other affairs than simply the acquisition of wealth. In keeping with their creed they are concerned with the souls of humans who do not know The Emperor, and so make a tidy profit serving the interests of the local Ministorum. Their ships house missionaries, pilgrims, and colonists, intent on bringing the Imperial Cult to the wildest and most distant reaches of the Exile Sector. Through their vast network of small but well armed fleets House Tiuse brings the light of the Imperium to the distant stars and supports the every expanding borders of humanity while also transporting millions to holy sites across the Exile Sector. In spite of their priestly demeanor, the forces of House Tiuse outfits its House Troops, known as the Shepherd's Guard, with weapons and vehicles on par with that of the rank and file Imperial Guard. House Tiuse has made quite a name for themselves in several xenocidal campaigns, distinguishing themselves as a very capable military power. They work closely with House Constantine in these matters, there is some overlap between Constantine's self appointed mandate to reconquer lost worlds and their own work. They are primarily a space faring house, having no worlds under their direct control though they have established a network of trading outposts on colony worlds and along the northern frontier regions of the Exile Sector. They are often considered one of the more altruistic Houses, their shipping focusing on maintaining and supplying their scattered colonies and missions on alien worlds. Delevan Tiuse oversees his house from his flagship, ''Lux Aeterna Terra. ''His few symbols of his House's considerable wealth are a simple gold pocketwatch kept inside a billowing black coat and a red sash from which hangs a mastercrafted power sword and bolt pistol. He looks the part of a fiery preacher, wearing his hair long and loose. He is unafraid to charge into battle alongside his men, with his weapons in hand and roaring a sermon above the sounds of battle. Houses of the Navis Nobilite Great Houses of the Exile Sector Given the venerable nature of the Exile Sector itself, it is no small surprise that its dangerous expanse is home to several very powerful noble lines. Many of these mighty Houses have their origins within the Great Crusade, when the Ultramarines Legion swept through the Sector, bringing the entire region to heel. The current Great Houses are descended from a wide range, from grand Imperial Commanders who earned the right to settle to criminals turned defectors to the Imperial cause. Either way, their legacy are these monumentally powerful and influential families, whose influence and power regularly shapes the fate of the Exile Sector. House Shujinko House Shujinko is an ancient and powerful House, with a venerable linage that can trace itself back to the days of the first of their line the "reformed" Pirate Lord Shujinko Bashura Sei. Guided by the noble principles of their creed, House Shujinko is known for its steadfast loyalty, cultivating alliances with the intent to honor them for centuries to come. This attitude makes them valuable friends and has served the House well in the past, as they will not hesitate to send their support in the way of ships and wealth to an ally in honest need. Such philanthropy has won them a dedicated circle of allied Houses. However, these same traits make House Shujinko a mighty and tenacious enemy, for they will never forgive a slight against their honored allies nore suffer traitors within their midst. To earn the ire of House Shujinko or its partners is to bring down the wrath of not only one of the most powerful Houses in the Sector, but also bring the wrath of Shujinko's smaller and opportunistic allies. While any man or woman loyal to the Imperium can be worthy of trust, respect is another matter, just because they're willing to deal with you it does not mean they like or respect you. They do not hold this same philosophy regarding Xenos, they despise all that is not human, or that which is human but tainted by the Dark Powers. Their current leader, Shujinko Hideki is young, roughly fifty years old. (though juvenat treatments make him look half his age) He wears his hair in a traditional topknot but has forsaken the robes typical of Harajuku fashion. Rarely seen without a joygirl on his arm or a sword at his waist he is a study in contrasts, but forever an enigma - he prefers to keep his secrets and oversee his interests quietly. House Kai Ardent allies of house Shujinko they have been their enforcers since their founding in M33, sharing common ancestry from the world of Harajuku though House Kai currently centers its power on the mighty Fortress World of Tsunagi. Even though the two Houses are not explicitly family in blood, they are so by bond, with the House Lords of every generation reaffirming the trade agreements and mutual defense treaties between the two houses every century. Their motto comes from their Houses legacy as calvarymen, for their ancestors rode into battle from the backs of majestic warhorses in centuries past on the verdant fields of Harakjuku. Thus, they maintain a household guard composed of cavalrymen, known as the ''Fire Cavalry, ''who ride into battle upon their genetically enhanced steeds, clad in their elegant Carapace Armor and armed with master crafted Power Lances, Power Swords, and Archotech Laspistols. House Kai, like their honored ally House Shinjuko, hate all that which is alien or unholy with a burning passion. They are a rather austere house, focused on duty honor and loyalty to their allies and death and dishonor to their foes. Despite all of this are not above "salvaging" anything of value from their fallen enemies and displaying their trophies in place of honor in the fortress. This vast collection has sometimes brought with it accusations of black market dealing, which House Kai responds violently too as naught but uncouth slander upon their honorable linage. Their leader, Kai Sijizu Tai-an, has more than three centuries of life behind him. He has fought countless battles against both business rivals and enemies of the Imperium, and whilst he regularly behaves as if he were a general or admiral, those who have dealt with him personally know him to also be a remarkably shrewd and savvy businessman. He acts as something of a second father and mentor to Shujinko Hideki who still has much to learn, though he respects the young man's more delicate approach in both matters of trade and war. His centuries of life have made him somewhat paranoid (rightly so in some cases) and only feels remotely safe in his own home or in the presence of Shujinko personnel. Thus, he is surrounded by his heavily armored and armed bodyguard at all times. House Lotus The venerable House Lotus has been an enemy of houses Shujinko and Kai for millennia, though they have rarely come to open conflict, their struggle is one fought in various manners, from all out war to petty corporate one upsmanship. As both houses are supremely ancient it is unclear exactly when their rivalry began but legend has it that at the conclusion of the First Exile Wars there was a grand ball held in Primarch Roboute Guilliman's honor. As both sides tell a similar story, though the roles are oft reversed to place the most blame upon the rival party. According to the tale, a high ranking member the rival House spilled his beverage on the wife of the Patriarch of the House recanting the tale. When pressed to apologize for such clumsiness, the accused House member drunkenly insulted the House Patriarch and challenged him to a duel. The offending noble was summarily slain and the rival House swore vengeance, and to this day both Houses pass off the other as the one with the foolish vendetta. While similar to appearance in the members of houses Shujinko and Kai they are not from the same people, they have forgotten their ancestry and have taken their name from a flower that once grew in certain regions of Ancient Terra. Every house Lotus dwelling has a garden dedicated to growing these flowers, and the flower features prominently in the House's coat of arms. They do not possess the usual army of House Troops, instead relying on legions of faceless mercenaries, both man and Xenos, who can be trusted to maintain secrecy. This is the dark underside of House Lotus' creed, for while they wear the cloths of honor and righteousness, their creed in of itself is dedicated only to the cause of House superiority and expansion. The head of House Lotus is the Grand Matriarch Keng Yuke, ruling the house at the head of her vast family. In her three-hundred-twenty years as Matriarch, she has given birth to eight children which in turn have given her twenty-five grandchildren and more than one-hundred great-grandchildren. While her age is just beginning to show through the extensive juvenat treatments, her mind remains sharp and ruthless even as her beauty begins to fade. A hard and self reliant woman, Keng always carries on her person her master crafted Power Sabre, a weapon that, in spite of her lithe and frail looking form, she is more than an expert in its use. Inquisitorial Organizations Given the nature of the Exile Sector and its infamous River of Exiles, it is no small surprise that the Inquisition maintains a considerable presence within the Exile Sector. While elements of each of the three major Ordos are present, it should be noted that Ordo Hereticus has the most influence due its close relation to the Ministorum and the massive presence said Ministorum has within the Exile Sector. It should be noted that there are also several smaller conclaves and organizations, many of which were founded to deal with specific threats or recurring heresies common to the Exile Sector. The Deathwatch The presence of the Deathwatch within the Exile Sector is a considerable one, often operating out of Watch Fortress Arcturus. Usually this elite Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos is sent on dire missions into the uncharted depths of the northern regions, though missions involving proximity to the River of Exiles are also common. Generally speaking, local Inquisitorial forces prefer Astartes from beyond the Exile Sector to serve within the local Deathwatch, hoping to keep their strongholds and vaults secret even if one of the Justicarium should fall to corruption. Merchant-Guilds Ranging from mere corporate conglomerates to vast bureaucratic empires, the Merchant-Guilds of the Exile Sector are, like most, usually the result of several special interest groups combining their considerable resources towards a single cause. This cause is usually exorbitant profits on a scale that would make even the most successful Rogue Trader Dynasty or mighty Great Noble House seem but a simple feudal pittance in comparison, though others aim to control certain political power structures or have even more inscrutable goals. However, these massive entities are themselves are not capable of the fine level of control a Rogue Trader may exercise upon his holdings, being beholden to no single individuals power of infulence. Thus such bodies have very much a mind of their own, acting upon certain pressures within the Exile Sectors free market by more of a group-think than a singular driving voice. In this way, while some Merchant-Guilds have influence and power that mighty very well rival that of any one body, they are incapable of bringing this kind of power to bear as a whole. That being said however, the individual branches of these vast organizations are more often than not those who hold the keys to thousands of thrones and are the power behind several Rouge Trader Houses and noble aristocracies. No one is safe from their influence, and to make an enemy of the great guilds is to treat utter disaster for even the most powerful king or merchant prince. The Xam-Harker Consortium Battle-Fleets of the Exile Sector Battlefleet Kyberia Kyberia is the home port of the Battlefleet that bears her name- the fleet of 60 vessels was further bolstered with the arrival of the ''Exorcist class Grand Cruiser Amaranthine formerly a part of the destroyed Battlefleet Medici, arriving in 747 M41. Imperial Guard of the Exile Sector The Exile Sector is host to a vast array of distinguished Imperial Guard Regiments, a matter of no small pride for many of its denizens. For the most part this concentration of noteworthy Guard is a result of the perpetual conflicts roaring across the border of the River of Exiles and the constant demand for troops in a swift fashion. Thus, many worlds have been put to the task in one way or another, with some rather remarkable results. Haydryan Axe-Guard Pullian Hive Guard Gurgaian Guard Borne of the freezing and mountainous Death World of Gurga, the Gurgaian Guard are reputed as some of the finest warriors within the whole of the Exile Sector. Relentless, resourceful, and quite simply lethal soldiers, the natives of Gurga have earned a reputation throughout the Exile Sector for outstanding feats of combat ability and tenacity. Armed with nought but standard issue lasguns and their infamous Gurgaian Khuri (a form of large, curved combat knife) the Regiments of the Gurgaian Guard have proved themselves against the likes of daemons and monstrous xenos. The Gurgaian Guard is not an army of specialists but instead a capable and very deadly work horse, with every Gurgaian capable of most battlefield tasks from field surgery to combat engineering. Each and every one of them are expected to know these key skills if they are to have a remote chance of surviving upon their harsh homeworld. This inherent robustness, combined with a deceptively meek stature, and razor sharp cunning, make the Gurgan Guard a very resilient enemy indeed. Kordakan Shock Guard Nihilian Genos Regiments Ventrez Volunteer Guard Arozan Rough Riders Dahakan Lancers Hailing from the Feudal World of Dahak, the Dahakan Lancers are fearsome shock cavalry, both for their skill with a Las-Lance and the might of their noble Demi-Gryph mounts. Clad in heavy Carapace Armor and trained in the arts of war since the age of seven, the Lancers themselves are all of noble birth. Though some may be of lower titles than other higher ranking Lancers, all consider their service to the Emperor in war amongst the stars a holy birthright and fight with an unbreakable zeal. As for their famous mounts, the Demi-Gryph is a powerful creature, bred for war centuries ago when Dahak was a technologically advanced world, it is a beast most at home on the field of battle. With the head of a noble raptoral avian and the body of a mighty feline predator, the Demi-Gryph is a creature capable of ripping infantry and even lightly armored transports to pieces. The lethality of the Demi-Gryph's claws and beak is often augmented by thick barding and bionic enhancements. Dulhal Raiders Belgudad Ogryn Levies Kortusa Ratling Levies A sub-breed of the Rating race that was established on the world of Kortusa in early M33, the Kortusa Ratling Regiments have earned a mixed form of renown in their long eons of service within the Exile Sector and abroad. Adeptus Astartes of the Exile Sector (The Justicarium) There are several Chapters of Adeptus Astartes that reside within the Exile Sector, many of which were founded with the purpose of fighting back the horrors of the River of Exiles. It is due to the nature of the Exile Sector's ceaseless unrest that it his home to a disproportionately large number of Space Marine Chapters, for while the average Sector may have to deal with only a few threats worthy of the mighty Adeptus Astartes, the Exile Sector is constantly plagued by forces ruinous enough to be considered apocalyptic even in times of comparative peace. However, such a gathering of warriors is not taken lightly by the Imperium regardless of their purpose. Already two Chapters native to the Exile Sector have fallen to the taint of heresy, the first among them the once venerated Great Hammers, now known as the Black Hammers. Shortly thereafter, the Crusade Eternal too fell to corruption. Thus, the Chapters of the Exile Sector are, by both Inquisitorial decree and collective agreement amongst themselves, expected to prove their continued purity of cause and action via membership in a loose organization known as the Justicarium. The Justicarium is a distinct conclave of Space Marines who have sworn themselves to the protection of the Exile Sector as well as the greater Imperium abroad. As members of the Justicarium, these Chapters all gather at a great conclave every century in order to synergize with one another and ensure that none of their cousins are caught in the taint of heresy. When Chapter representatives arrive, they must present Chapter recruitment rates, total casualties over the last century, projected campaign maps, and much more. Said data is reviewed by an elected council made up of a single member from each Chapter, and then passed over by a triplet of Inquisitorial representatives for cross examination. In this manner, the Justicarium ensures the purity of the Chapters of the Exile Sector and allows for a level of cooperation in military campaigns. Failing to send a representative without reason to the conclave is considered a dark omen amongst the Adeptus Astartes of the Exile Sector, and results in an armed Inquisitorial force supported by no less than one Battle Company of at least four member Chapters arriving at the errant Chapter's Fortress-Monastery to investigate. In this way, the Chapters of the Exile Sector minimize the chances of any "turnover" within their ranks further fueling the already lamentable state of affairs that are the many Chaos Space Marine Warbands of the River of Exiles. Lightbringers One of the two Unforgiven Chapters within the Exile Sector, the Lightbringers are noted as perhaps some of the most sardonic and fatalistic of the Lions somewhat eccentric brood within the Exile Sector. However, regardless of their cold and courtly mannerisms, the Lightbringers are known prosecutors of righteous wars and valiant efforts to spare the people of the Exile Sector from the horrors of the Traitor, Xenos, Mutant, and Heretic. They, along with the Iron Wings and the Knights Exile, form the more public image of the Justicarium as the righteous force of the Emperor's will. However, the Lightbringers will always be somewhat tainted in the eyes of their fellow Justicars, their boundless suspicion and enforced distance making them less than personable to outsiders. For the Lightbringers, as all Sons of the Lion, are forever cursed with their most secret and sacred duty. The Exile Sector is home to various Fallen enclaves, and home to cursed renegades who are far too close to the truth to ever let live. Thus, the Lightbringers strike fast and ruthlessly, utilizing their search and destroy tactics to bring forth the deadly dawn and leave nought but the mournful dusk in their wake. Angels of the Hunt Yet another of the Scion of the Lion, the Angels of the Hunt are by and large revered across the Exile Sector as peerless warriors, known most for their astonishing valor and fortitude in the face of incredible odds. They have often suffered for their boldness in grave losses in both sacred wargear and the lives of their Battle-Brothers, but have so often torn victory from the jaws of defeat that none can fault their zeal. However, the Angels of the Hunt are most often ostracized by their cousins, their strange melding of the Dark Angel's knightly credos and their barbaric, neolithic culture of their home-world resulting in an esoteric cult that marks them as dangerously unpredictable. Part of this unreliable nature can be attributed to the Chapter's sacred Long Hunt, in which they must seek out the Fallen and force their repentance. Of all the Unforgiven, the Angels of the Hunt have long made it clear that they are the most willing to do whatever is needed to ensure the honor of the Lion remains unsullied, even going so far as to commit blatant purges of those who may know too much. It is the ruthless dedication and their unflagging loyalty that make the Angels of the Hunt what they are, for they believe that once all is sacrificed upon the altar of their Legion's honor, may they then find peace in their redemption. Sons of Woe While some might accuse the Angels of the Hunt of having embraced the primitive culture of their homeworld with too much gusto, most already consider the Sons of Woe a lost cause. Presumably founded in the dark days of the 13th Founding and virtually unknown to the Imperium at large until M35, when they were rediscovered by Rogue Trader Edwin Valentine. The Chapter was immediately placed under intense scrutiny by all branches of the Adeptus Terra for a "reintroduction" period of at least two-hundred years, during which the Chapter's infamy spread like wildfire. For, while they were undoubtedly loyal Astartes, the sheer barbarism of their warrior culture and savagery of their conduct saw them all but marked for immediate termination. It was only the Chapter's remarkable ability to end previously rampant threats and strike terror into the hearts of even the most vile madmen that saw them spared the fires of the purge. The Sons of Woe hail from the dark and forested world of Woe Primarus, which rests near the northernmost border of Imperial Space within the Exile Sector. It is from this world that the savage Sons of Woe have waged an endless war of xenocide within the black reaches of the northern space since time immemorial. Utilizing swift assaults and ruthless ambushes the Sons of Woe struck utter terror into the hearts of nigh hundreds of Xenos species, to this day their livery being the essence of terror for some surviving alien civilizations that had faced their wrath previously. Some within the Inquisition cite troubling similarities with both the Night Lords and Space Wolves in terms of battlefield decorum and doctrine, though their tactics are more akin to the White Scars or Raven Guard in terms of likely linage. The Sons of Woe themselves are stoic and aloof, rarely fraternizing with their fellow Astartes save for the mandatory moots of the Justicarium, whose fold they were essentially forced into at gunpoint. (a fact they resent to this very day) However, in spite of their impersonal attitudes and battlefield barbarity, they have come to be valued by their fellow Astartes and select members of the Inquisition for their impressive cunning and resourcefulness, and thus have the respect of the Justicarium if not its outward approval. Iron Wings Maverick Lords Oft lamented by their cousins and lauded by civilians, the Maverick Lords are, as their namesake would suggest, an unpredictable but nonetheless commendable addition to the Justicarium. Founded in the 22nd Founding, they are young and cocksure, hailing from the linage of the White Scars. As such, they prefer to strike swiftly and decisively, taking to battle upon their Assault Bikes and launching themselves forth with their Jump Packs. However, they are of a wily sort, and are known to employ extremely unconventional tactics should the situation arise. From disguising themselves as traitor legionaries to goading the foe with war poetry, the short history of the Chapter is rife with tales of trickery and sabotage as well as examples of courage and valor. Thus they are often seen by other Astartes and some elements of the Inquisition and Imperial Guard as dangerously unpredictable and liberal with the edicts of the Codex Astartes. Of course, the Maverick Lords themselves care not one whit what others may think of them, for they are certain in their duty and in their honor. They consider the war against the Archenemy their own, and will rarely agree to fight it on any terms other than their own. In spite of this rebellious streak and esoteric understanding of what it is to be a Space Marine, the Maverick Lords are still ever loyal and capable servants of the Imperium, rarely blinded by pride of hung up on ego. Theirs is a respect given freely, even if it is seldom returned. And theirs is wrath that, once provoked, will strike down the foe as if they were but an errant dingy upon a great and terrible sea. Scarlet Serpents Ancient and proud sons of Sanguinius, the Scarlet Serpents have long kept vigil over the Exile Sector from their homeworld of Ainavstrast, scouring the stars of heresy and treason wherever its ilk stains the Emperor's realm. Borne of the 4th Founding, the Scarlet Serpents are oft regarded with a great deal of respect for their legacy as slayers of the traitor and bulwark against the Daemon. Botherhood of the Anvil Suspected to be a successor of the Salamanders, the Brotherhood of the Anvil are a Chapter long known within the Exile Sector for their raw destructive might, terror to all that dare opposed their elite tank squadrons and mighty Devastator Squads. Suspected to be of the 5th Founding, the Brotherhood of the Anvil have long been the vanguard in the endless war that rages along the border of the River of Exiles, known as both the tip of the spear and last bitter line of defense in equal measure. Noted as extremely duty oriented and driven even for Astartes, the Brotherhood of the Anvil are notorious for their unwavering loyalty to both their duty as Space Marines and those they consider allies. Knights Exile Proud but humble Sons of Guilliman, the Knights Exile are an ancient Chapter who have long kept ardent watch over the Exile Sector and her peoples. For countless centuries these vaunted exemplars of the Adeptus Astartes have stood at the very gates of hell, casting back foul traitors and xenos barbarians while simultaneously seeking out and eliminating treasonous cowards and brigands that hide within the heart of the Sector. Strict followers of the Codex Astartes yet weary of the reputation some within their bloodline have received for their dogma, the Knights Exile constantly strive to remain, at their core, servants of the Imperium. They have regularly shunned overbearing titles and gaudy honors in lieu of a quiet, hard won respect of both the noble and the common man, holding true to the spirit of their Primarch when he reformed much of the Exile Sectors then civilized worlds. They hold that their most sacred duty is to the common man of the Imperium, to defend all that swear their loyalty to the Emperor, no matter their standing within the grand scheme of the Imperium's political and economic machinery. As both ideal practitioners of the Codex Astartes martial dictates and a founding member of the Justicarium, the Knights Exile regularly act as intermediaries in both times of war and peace between their cousin Chapters. It is often the Chapter Master of the Knights Exile who oversees the Great Conclave of the Justicarium that arises every century and it is often the Knights Exile who settle disputes between Astartes of differing Chapters, their humble but no less capable counsel often setting their fellows down the proper and honorable path as opposed to being mired in petty squabbling. On the battlefield they are very much the determinators, possessed of such tactics and skills that few can best them in any field of war. They are the solid bulwark from which those of faith and righteousness may rally towards, the beacon on the edge of oblivion that stands ever defiant in the face of darkness and injustice. Children of Adamantium A rare Chapter of the harsh and bellicose linage of the Gorgon, the Children of Adamantium are noted as one of the Justicarium's premiere fleet-based Chapters. Relentless hunters of the heretic and boundless bringers of Pax Imperium upon the darker reaches of the Exile Sector, the Children of Adamantium share a close bond with the Crimson Consortium, working closely with both the Forge Worlds of the Exile Sector and the myriad Rogue Trader Houses they hold under their sway. Thus it is not uncommon for a contingent of Children of Adamantium to accompany an Explorator Fleet or Rogue Trader vessel upon its voyage into parts unknown. The Children of Adamantium are noted for their ruthlessly duty oriented personalities and utterly ruthless fury in combat. They are often considered emotionally stunted to the point where they almost behave in a manner more akin with a base servitor than a regal Astartes, following orders unto the death without daring to oppose. Regardless, their sheer combat efficiency and their endless hunger for pure knowledge bestowed upon them by the almighty Omnissiah keeps their ties strong with both their fellow Justicars and the Adeptus Mechanicus. Adeptus Sororitas Orders of the Exile Sector Order of the Crusading Hammer Order of the Blessed Viper Order of the Charnel House Pirates/Renegades Despite the well organized efforts of the Imperium's military assets there is an abundance of brigands that plague the expanses of stars that comprise the Exile Sector. Ranging from strict business men only looking to make quick riches by plundering merchants, to sadistic madmen seeking to inflict pain upon their unfortunate victims, to even vile Xenos corsairs whose goals are inscrutable to the minds of Mankind, the pirate fleets of the Exile Sector are as diverse and vile as any disease may be. While they are feared cutthroats, the bane of small unprotected astral convoys, these renegades are seen as a minor threat to the security of the Sector when compared to the horrid forces that reside within the River. Thus, vast bands of them have been known to collect across the Sector, terrorizing shipping and even raiding frontier worlds, only being put down when they become too notorious. This has unfortunately created a reputation for the Exile Sector amongst brigands across the Galaxy as an easy place to strike it rich so long as a careful balance between infamy and anonymity is struck. This has resulted in the Western region of the Exile Sector being the one most overrun with pirate scum, as most shipping from the core of the Imperium winds its way through the trade routes in this region and because most would-be pirates enter the Sector from the greater Imperium in the Galactic West. As stressed above, these renegades can range from typical thugs armed with a las pistols and simple sabers to full time marauders adorned with carapace armor and the finest arms they can plunder. And even then, the terrifying Xenos corsairs of the Exile Sector come armed with strange and esoteric tools of their trade that can be utterly devastating to even the most experienced Imperial Navyman. The Host of Wolves Kreiger's Corsairs The Bastard Brigade The Swords of Perdition Khim's Clansmen The Ancient Education Nek Stompaz Murderfleet The Golden Lance Prince Thunderson's Raiders Da Dred Fleet of Kaptin Klaw The Pale Squadron Da Fleet of Duke Shredda The Children of Khain Punished Predators It is unknown when exactly this group was founded but the first wave of reliable reports came in during M40.992. Sadist renown for their extreme brutality, renegades under this banner are hated across the sector and actively pursued by many Imperial organizations. The ranks of this privateer group are comprised of any and all who wish to join up so there is a diverse collection of both people and xenos alike. Uniforms aren't mandatory but the hierarchy of the group do tend to wear dull red and black fatigues to distinguish themselves from the underlings vying for wealth and glory. Their fleets are modest in size but they put them to effective use often springing swift and deadly ambushes on unsuspecting merchant ships. They aren't particularly impressive with their aerial combat skills so they rely heavily on boarding parties seizing enemy ships to win the battle.The tactics used by these boarding parties are fairly standard as they resort to lots of close quarters fighting to eventually overpower the crew and take the ship. Raiding parties all over the sector fly the colors of this corsair group but it is unknown how many members actually belong to this organization. They are not strictly marauders either as they have been known to smuggle contraband and even dabble in human trafficking. Abhumans The Exile Sector is home to several different recognized Abhuman races, each brought into the Imperial fold to serve the greater will of the God Emperor. ''Homo Sapiens Insignitus'' Zaesta, settled by humanity sometime in the ancient past, gave rise to a unique breed of Abhuman. Set apart by an extreme form of heterochromia, their skin has vibrantly colorful swirling patterns that look like tattoos, hair that changes color seemingly at random, and colorful mismatched eyes. While they once had a thriving society, the Imperium knows little of its history before House Pantegruel introduced them to narcotics and utterly destroyed their culture and reducing them to poverty. They now exist as little more than slaves to the House and to their chemical dependency, working high risk jobs for their daily fix. Unfortunately for their women, their exotic appearance makes them prized possessions of the upper echelons of House Pantegruel's leadership. In some cases they are simply living art but others are put to work in more carnal professions. Males are usually utilized as assassins or bodyguards, their harsh slum covered world and severe chemical dependency making them ideal enforcers. Xenos Though the Exile Sector has been settled by the Imperium for eons now, it is still rife with the taint of Xenos filth. Though few of these species have yet to be tainted by the Archenemy (and thus refuse to near the infamous River of Exiles en masse) they are still considered to be dangerous heathen threats by the Imperium as their alien ways and technologies are nought but a blight upon the Emperor's stars. While the Ultramarines, and later the Word Bearers, purged much of the Xenos that inhabited the Sector in the golden age of the Imperium of Man, it seems that quite a few survived and even more went undetected or unmolested due to lack of priority. Most Xenos of the Exile Sector are invariably hostile, though some are more civil than their beastly forms suggests and thus have often made lucrative trade with Rogue Traders willing to look the other way. Even fewer have been sanctioned in greater numbers over the years, utilized as mercenaries in the private armies of nobles and Rogue Traders, though such a practice is generally frowned upon in more orthodox Imperial elements, such exotic minions are often considered symbols of status within the Exile Sector. Most Xenos activity takes place to the Galactic North of the Exile Sector, where the space is generally more wild and unexplored due to astral phenomena and the aforementioned alien strongholds. However, the alien is everywhere, and there are no doubt several pockets of more mobile Xenos infestations all over the Exile Sector's more lawless expanses of space. Zjuekkytz (Thraxian Screechers) A nightmarish species of reavers and pirates, the Zjuekkytz, or as they are known in the Imperial Lexicon, the Thraxian Screechers or simply Screechies, have been a bane on the Exile Sector's northernmost quadrants since the days of the Great Crusade. Originally thought destroyed when Primarch Roboute Guilliman personally purged their suspected homeworld of Thraxis, the Zjuekkytz have continued to be a deadly presence in the form of their sizable raider flotillas and asteroid belt fortresses, having adapted and thrived in the vast void of open space. Taking the shape of long, segmented arthropods with cruel, beady yellow eyes and rasping lamprey-like mouths, the hideous Zjuekkytz attack using their strange sonic weaponry and various taloned appendages, storming Imperial vessels utilizing a strange form of field projector that creates an electronic disturbance about their vessels not unlike a storm cloud to scramble targeting systems and then closing in via boarding torpedoes. Their language, and therefore what they call themselves is incomprehensible to human ears and unpronounceable to human mouths, the best any can manage is a crude approximation of the name and its spelling. Furthermore, Zjuekkytz speech is deeply disturbing to the senses of most species, its deep and unearthly reverberations capable of causing crippling headaches, bleeding from the eyes, ears, and nose, and finally drive the victim into abject insanity. Xireki Nightmarish creatures hailing from the depths of the Exile Sector's northernmost reaches, the Xireki, also known as Longfingers and Gun-Rats by the urban Imperial lexicon, are a diminutive Xenos species often utilized as assassins and mercenaries by unscrupulous individuals across the Exile Sector. Usually no larger than a Ratling, at first glance the robed forms of Xireki could be mistaken for a stunted mutant or particularly small human. However, one glance at the creature's disgustingly bulbous yellow eyes, gaunt face and hairy limbs reveal its horrible alien nature. These nimble and gaunt horrors are renowned for their stealth and murderous nature, their swift forms skittering through pitch blackness with ease. Noted for their disproportionately long and nimble fingers, Xireki specialize in laying traps and ambushes, leaping from the shadows with blades and weapons bared and coldly putting down their targets with alarming speed. Though reviled by mainstream and polite society, Xireki often find work under various criminal outlaws and the occasionally eccentric noble or Inquisitor. As they have a natural feel for the energy of the Warp, Xireki can be utilized as a sort of barometer, capable of sniffing out artifacts or persons tainted by Chaos. As Xireki are fearful and superstitious creatures by nature, they tend to revile the forces of Chaos with a passion, and it is this hatred that motivated many members of the species to assist Imperial forces during the Scouring and Horus Heresy, earning them some measure of kindness from the Imperium at large. (at least until their homeworld is discovered) Moltwanii Krish Yol'Thadat Sword-Spawn A frightful race of stalking reavers, the Yol'Thadat hail from the murky depths of Exile Sectors northern expanses, their homeworld unknown, their history prior to contact with the Imperium a mystery. However, it is known that long before the rise of the Imperium, the Yol'Thadat were, and to this day still are, prized amongst other sentient races as extremely capable minions. Specimens of the so called Sword-Spawn are known to loan their services to any being with enough collateral to afford their services, from the lowest of pirate princes to the most wealthy Imperial aristocrats, the Sword-Spawn can be found across the breadth and width of the Exile Sector under the employ or innumerable masters. Yol'Thadat are humanoid in shape, though their finer anatomy is definitively alien, their bodies covered in spiky growths and their massive maws filled with needle sharp teeth. Yol'Thadat are strict, and voracious, carnivores, freely dining on any raw meat available in vast quantities. As paltry wealth is of little value to such a ravenous beast, a Yol'Thadat's employer must merely keep his charge fed and supplied with things to slice into bloody ribbons in order to ensure the beasts loyalty. The average Yol'Thadat strikes an impressive visage, muscular yet lithe, with broad features and piercing red eyes. Their namesake comes in the form of a pair of retractable dewclaws, each easily equal the length of their forearms. Though naturally made of a form of chitinous substance, most Yol'Thadat have undergone the coming of age ceremony for warriors of their race, which sees their dewclaws impregnated with adamantium and honed to a mono-molecular edge, making them some of the finest blades within the Exile Sector. A few, particularly fortunate Yol'Thadat, have even undergone insensitive cybernetic surgery in order to transform their bladed forearms into Power Weapons, easily tripling their potential for mayhem and slaughter. Yol'Thadat move with a speed and grace that belies their beastly countenance, more than capable of outmaneuvering even the finest human sword master. They are also possessed of considerable strength and fortitude, capable of ripping an Ork asunder with their bear hands and possessing several redundant organs that allow them to weather particularly savaging blows. Yol'Thadat are also capable of utilizing various other forms of weaponry besides their formidable dewclaws, though they would be opposed to allowing their blades to go unbloodied. Thus, Yol'Thadat Sword-Spawn are a common sight throughout the Exile Sector, serving various elites as bodyguards and assassins, and are one of the few Xenos species within the River to be regularly sanctioned by Imperial law to operate within Imperial settlements openly.. Mortdat Striders Balath Nebula Reavers Terdepts Tusk-Beasts Craftworld Yilm Slai Craftworld Morrtadaus Quotes By About Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:Sectors Category:Exile Sector Category:Imperium